Ana Finally Gets Even
by Bubbles52
Summary: Can you imagine what Ana would do if Christian pushed her buttons to far…would she be pushed to some form of breaking point or just let Christians behavior go because he doesn't know better…or would she finally…get...even.
1. Chapter 1

**Can you imagine what Ana would do if Christian pushed her buttons to far…would she be pushed to some form of breaking point or just let Christians behavior go because he doesn't know better…or would she finally…get...even.**

**Bubbles; **Just a friendly reminder that I do not own the character or any other mentioned works in this piece or FAN fiction writing.

* * *

I have all my things packed and ready to go to the airport. Sawyer is loading the SUV and I start out toward the water, where I hear my little ones. My youngest child is loudest of all, playing in the Olympic Peninsula waters with a small paddle boats.

The scene before me is one that a long time ago, I was worried would never come. Christian is playing with our children, teaching them his love of all things boating. He is waist deep in the water holding on to Phoebe with one hand and gliding her boat around with a large smile on his face. Though I see the tight strain in his jaw, as he looks back and forth between my beautiful children. Teddy is on his wind surfer and heading toward the floating island that Christian bought when he asked for it as a birthday gift when he turned seven. I remember the argument and the subsequent night well. For once Christian was for something that I was against when it came to our children. Phoebe looks back to me and squeals "Mommy!" Christian turns and looks resigned to his fate.

"Your all packed, you have all your paper work, the business clothes I picked out, your laptop, the GPS watch, you have the-"

"Christian" I hold up a hand to halt his rambling…he knows I have most if not all the things he's about to list off, he packed half of them for god's sake. "I have everything I need. Well except one thing that is very important and cant be delayed any further." I smile at him as he hands me my little girl after he folds a towel around her wet form. "I need a special Angle hug from my special little girl." Phoebe wiggles till she has her head in the crook of my neck and gives me small butterfly kisses as I give her some on her head, everywhere I can reach. She's giggling now and demands to be put down. Teddy hearing Phoebe's original mommy scream is now heading back to shore, he raps in a towel and grabs my waist. For someone so young to be so tall, he will tower over me like his father sooner or later.

"Mommy I hope you have a great trip and bring us back lots of gifts" Teddy has a big grin on his face as he runs back to the water with his little sister in tow "Come on Phe let me show you this cool toy" I have a slight frown. Christian has set some really bad examples, like we leave on trips just to get them gifts. I guess I will end up playing the bad parent as I will not be getting something nice from New York just for him.

"Christian," he looks back to me from the longing look to his children and looks at me sadly, "I know you don't like this, but I need to go and you need to be here with them, we made a deal, and I have stuck to it." He has that resigned smile again and turns back to the kids.

"One of us will always be there for breakfast and dinner, one of us will be there when they wake and tuck them in at night." He restates the deal we made even before Teddy was born, he and I both insisted that they will not just know love from a nanny, they must know us. He turns back to me. "This will be almost as hard as those horrid five days without you," he walks to me and gives me my other angel hug "come home to me safe Anastasia, I will be a mess this whole week without you."

"You act as though we have never been apart, now you might understand what I go through when your business takes you elsewhere." I hear the SUV start, "that's my cue…I love you Christian, take care of our children." I squeeze once more than rush to the car.


	2. Chapter 2: Trip

_AN: This is not a breakup story, it's a story that I was looking for but finally gave up and tried to write. Ana has been the bottom in their relationship from day one…I want to try seeing how Christian may react to being flipped. _

_BUBBLES: These works are a work in progress and are also not my original characters; well maybe Nichole in the end but Fifty Shades of Grey is by E.L. James. Happy reading._

Ana is gone for the next full week and I'm stuck here…well not exactly stuck because I love my children to death and I love being here to put them to bed and when they wake in the morning. Honestly, when I can't sleep well I just move from room to room staring at them as they sleep. Hoping that with Ana here I will do right by my children. Now with her gone it worries me that I may cock up and do something that will be damaging and I can't let my screwed up past leak over to my children. I will have my children be perfect, the perfect that I always thought that I had to be, to live with Grace and Carrick. I move from staring at Teddy and go into the next room to see Phoebe as my phone vibrates. I look and it's Ana, I move downstairs so that we don't wake the kids. "Ana what's wrong how did the meeting go-did something go wrong-who should I call-"

"Christian, geez I am gone two days and you can't keep your nerves in check. I called to see if the kids were in bed and to find out how they did today with their daddy." Ana is a balm to me, my nervous rambling stops and I feel much better than when I was staring at them. "Christian I know you're brooding and I know you're getting scared right about now, but you'll do fine, Gail and Taylor will help you through the week. Plus you have family day tomorrow so your family can help out where you need it. Now tell me how my children did today without their mommy" I can hear her smile, she has always been able to see right through me. She has always been able to tell me the right thing when I need to hear it.

"I'm fine, and your kids are a wild bunch I must say Mrs. Grey. They were very insistent on going out to their favorite establishment with all those games and toys. They played together and with others for hours, they just really got settled in to their beds. Teddy got a large stuffed animal that is bigger than him. While Phoebe has a new Barbie or two, while five to be exact, with all the add-on with them…"Something is wrong, Ana would have stopped my rambling by now. Ana is never this quiet when it comes to our children, she'd have asked questions by now…_SHIT_. "Ana, are you there?" I hear an audible intake of breath and I have to hold the phone away from my ear.

"You Did What!" _Shit again_. What did I do wrong, their both in one piece, they are happy and asleep? "Its past midnight by you isn't it, and you let them stay up that LATE. What the hell have they been doing that they were up so late?" Ana is still yelling into the phone. Oh my kitten is back with her claws and teeth bared.

"They were playing with the train set; Teddy had asked to add another car to it. His words were, and I quote "I want to take Phe with me." We put it together and they stayed on it for a while. Ana, what's wrong their fine? I did not really know what time it was during our "trip" round the house but when Gail looked out the window and said it was eleven thirty I figured they should go in." I can hear her heavy breathing on the other side of the line, but she has not said a word. What could she be mad at, why has she not said something. "Say something…please"

"Christian they are young and impressionable right now, I need you to stop indulging on Teddy's every whim and I need you to be the adult when you are with them. When there are other "grown-ups" around you can lose yourself in playtime but they need at least nine hours of sleep a night. Now they will wake up late for day care and Gail will have to pack a breakfast because they won't be up until at least nine."

I hear her deep sigh and I feel guilty that even though I didn't want her to go on her trip. She is up around four in the morning and worrying that I can't take care of my children. "I'll just move my meetings around and take today to be a family day, they can wake as late as they like today and-

"Christian that's not the point and cannot be the answer to you every problem. They need order and boundaries so that they don't grow up to be mean rich kids." I once again hear a long sigh and I hear a slight moan of frustration. "I'll call Gail later and tell her to take the kids if I have to Christian and don't forget we both pay her, she will listen to me more than you in this matter."

"Anastasia I can get the kids up by myself I don't need a babysitter-"

"Is that not what Taylor and Gail are to you!" I hear her yell again.

"Ana what is wrong with you, why do you keep shouting at me!" I am now worried something had to go wrong on her end for her to be blowing up this monumentally and to be up at this time for that matter. "Why do you seem to have such a short fuse tonight…this morning?"

"There are just a lot of paparazzi right now and negotiations are going rougher than I anticipated." I can probable guess to what that means, I augured the same thing to her before, though it was she who originally told me the problem with buying SIP. I start to speak when "If you darie tell mei, "I told you so" I will witthhhold sex for a full mounth." Oh boy she is starting to slur her words a bit.

"Anastasia, how much have you eaten and or drunk today?" I ask slowly trying to not let slip that I'm displeased at the security team; I made it clear that Ana was not to drink subsequent amounts of alcohol.

"Well Mr. Grey I have had almost a full bottle of wine and Sawyer has made sure I had my full servings today." I could just feel the cold breeze from her frostiness; she figured out that Sawyer and Collins are not just there for protection. I did get a brief email stating that Ana had eaten dinner but Luke said nothing of the alcohol.

"Mrs. Grey, where are you and why are Sawyer and Collins not with you?" I have my Dom voice firmly in place. Firstly because I know she responds to it, and second…because I'm freaking PISSED!

"Mr. Grey, Stow your freaking twitchy palm dammit!" Oh my, Ana is either really drunk or extremely unhappy with someone. _It can't be me right_ "My BABYSITTERS are OUTSIDE right now listening to this conversation and WISHING that they didn't take this job." _wow, for Ana to be mad at even Sawyer. What the fuck happened today. _"Oh and Mr. Grey," she pauses waiting for an answer.

I take a deep breathe, fighting for my beloved control, I have broken my glass already and have a small cut on my hand. Clenching my hand, feeling the slight pain brings me my control. "Yes Anastasia," I say through clenched teeth. I will have many words with the team and with Ana in the morning. I cannot trust anyone to do what they are told.

"Don't you _**EVER**_, tell Sawyer off for doing _**WHAT I**_ tell him to!" I know I thought of Ana as a kitten, now I can see the lioness that sleeps behind those loving eyes. "The kids _**Will**_ be put to bed _**BY**_ eight tonight," not only has she awakened, but she is out on a hunting party. I wait for the third round of shouting, with Ana it always comes in threes. I wait another heart beat and she says something that stops my heart.

_BUBBLES: Sorry for the Cliff hanger, it's a short break. Just click next_


	3. Chapter 3 phone call

_BUBBLES: As always this is a FAN made fiction, which means that all the characters and other works mentioned are not of my mind._

_Nichole: What about me?_

_BUBBLES: Well except maybe you._

_Nichole: You made people wait more than u told them they would, that's mean._

_BUBBLES: Sorry readers, clock struck midnight and I turned into the pumpkin. _

A single beat and my heart takes flight. I can hear Ana almost sobbing, "Christian, this has just been a total mess." Now I understand, she is drunk and furious with her meeting partners. She has no real way to vent her frustration because we are so far away.

"Tell me." I speak clipped, still livid.

"OH Christian it's horrible, almost the entire time these guys just stared off into space. Hannah was no help at all, she just stayed mute the entire review." I knew I should have sent Nichole with her, an experienced assistant in board meetings and pitching such an extreme project was going to be tough. "These Wall Street assholes just took the floor and stomped on all my ideas with murderous intent."

"Anastasia you need to rest now and take drink of water." I say soothing her over the phone as much as possible. My hand starts throbbing with my pulse and I walk to the kitchen sink, sticking my hand under the water.

"Christian it gets worse and you're not going to like it." I can hear the tremor in her voice, gone is her slurring and she seems to be in pain.

"What happened, why are you crying?" There is a deep breath and I can hear her iPad singing in the back ground. _

"Christian, they were taking photos the entire night and during the breaks in the meeting… all those men." I stop breathing, _all those men. _I make toward my office with the intent to find and break ever last fucker who touched her. "I never truly understood what you meant when you said I had a list of suitors. But there was a line just to speak to me, all of them asking about you. Some of them touching me."

This is the answer than, she has drowned herself in drink and is beating herself up for being unable to halt all the attention that she was getting from the crowds of admirers. I start planning on going with the kids in the morning, if she needs the power in the room than I will help her with it. I also write and email to Welch telling him to send me a list of all the participants.

"Don't you dare Mr. Grey." Oh she knows me so well. "I'm just frustrated and worried about the photos. It's going to be the magazines best news story since I got shot." That whole debacle took at least a month to blow over, and it's still talked about in passing today.

"Anastasia I am coming in the morning, rest and know I'll be with you soon." I will protect my loving wife, and the mother of my adorable children. I will hunt down every fucker that wants what is mine.

"You will do no such thing, Mr. Grey. I went on this trip knowing it was going to be hard. I am a big girl, and I just needed to talk. Go to bed Christian and so will I. Get my kids to day care on time and kiss their foreheads for me. Good night Christian."

"Anastasia." She wants her independence but I hate hearing her like this. "At least Skype me during the meeting and I can give you some hints okay."

She pauses, "Okay fine, and as an added bonus to you I will let you send Nichole to me, and I assume you briefed her already." Good god this women has a direct line to my train of thought. "I'll talk to you in a few hours Mr. Grey. Goodnight."

I sigh and I agree to her terms. "Goodnight my loving wife, don't fret about the photos, we will pull through this easily. We have before."

"Hang up Christian." She giggles

"I love that sound," it is the sound of my soul "You hang up."

"I'll see you tomorrow through cyber space my love." And the phone clicks off.

My loving wife is in pain and she doesn't want me to help her. She wants to brave face it and stomp her foot. I have emailed Nichole already; she will be on the plan at 4 due to the time zone changes. I rap my hand in bandages from my cabinet and pace the room. What can I do if she doesn't want help? I will not break the promise we made all those years ago. How do I help her, oh…that could work.


End file.
